The present disclosure relates to rule assignments and rule definition using templates.
Product configuration technologies are frequently used to customize complex products to meet the needs of individual customers. However, some existing technologies do not provide an efficient way for creating and maintaining rules for configuring products. The rule creation and maintenance solutions provided by these technologies can be very complex, and as a result, companies are forced to provide expensive training or hire personnel with specialized technical skills that allow them to understand how to both create and maintain the rules. For instance, these technologies fail to provide a simplified mechanism for defining complex modeling rules, and instead require even entry-level users to define all aspects of a rule using complicated software code, Boolean logic, and formulas, which they are often unable or less effective at doing.
Furthermore, the some existing technologies do not provide product modelers with appropriate resources to determine which rules are applicable to a specific product. As such, modelers often forget to apply rules that are necessary or needlessly waste time creating redundant rules. These drawbacks can result in a frustrating user experience for modelers and make the modeling process inefficient and time consuming.